


Miniscule-Scale Teeny-Tiny Ficlet -- the Her Father's Daughter remix

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee's babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniscule-Scale Teeny-Tiny Ficlet -- the Her Father's Daughter remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miniscule-Scale Teeny-Tiny Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7047) by ilthit. 



"Tell me about my daddy," she says, her dark eyes half-closed as sleep overtakes her.

Kaylee smoothes the bronze-colored curls back from her goddaughter's face. She must have told the story a thousand times; from the first time she babysat while Zoe was on duty. She'll keep telling it as long as the girl will listen.

So she settles down in her usual position, carefully balanced on the edge of the bed. Pillows her head on her hand, and stares down at the little girl.

"Once upon a time," Kaylee says, "there was a brave, handsome pilot name of Wash."


End file.
